


I Never Let Go

by greengrlelphie



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengrlelphie/pseuds/greengrlelphie
Summary: I first fell in love with the story of Titanic when I was 7 and even more so when the movie came out after I turned 9. I started this story on fanfic and now I want to upload here and finish it!
Relationships: Jack Dawson/Rose DeWitt Bukater
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	I Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> I first fell in love with the story of Titanic when I was 7 and even more so when the movie came out after I turned 9. I started this story on fanfic and now I want to upload here and finish it!

Five months had come and past since the sinking of the RMS Titanic and there wasn't a night that went by where Rose didn't wake up screaming in the middle of the night, gasping and reaching out for someone that would never come back. Her face was almost always covered in tears and sweat from her nightmares. Jack was gone, down to the depths of the Atlantic Ocean, never to return again to her life to give her joy and happiness like she'd known during those few days on the Titanic. He heart had broken the moment she realized that he would not wake with her constant shakes and whispering his name as she realized that one of the lifeboats had come back to help people from the water. Part of her had wanted to give up and die with him, but she remembered her promise to Jack that she would go on and never let go, so she fought to survive and made it out of the icy waters of the North Atlantic. But not without the scars that ran deep inside of her heart, covering the now gaping hole where Jack once resided for those few precious days that they were together. But his last words would forever haunt her.

_"Winning that ticket, Rose, was the best thing that ever happened to me... it brought me to you. And I'm thankful for that, Rose. I'm thankful. You must do me this honor. You must promise me that you'll survive, that you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise."_

_"I promise."_

_"Never let go."_

_"I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go."_

Coming out of one of her nightmares, Rose shot up from her bed and came to realize that she was not in the water, but instead her own bed. Her heart racing, she swung her feet off the side of the bed and felt them touch the cool wooden floor beneath her. The apartment she resided in wasn't much, but it was home and it was her own, not connected to any sort of money to tie her down. Her money was hard to come by as she had no skills to speak of, outside of knowing how to weave her way in and out of higher class society. But otherwise, she had no work skills, which made it difficult to find a job in New York City so she had to leave and find a place elsewhere. She wound up in a familiar place; one dear to her heart. Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. The very place where Jack grew up. She figured it would be a good place to start over and live her life free of her mother, Cal, and the very society that she despised. Thankfully, no one knew her here, so she was able to live in peace and find work as a seamstress for a local theater without anyone questioning who she was or why she was working. It paid the bills, so she was thankful to have the job and work with the wonderful women who took her under their wing and taught her how to sew, mend, and make costumes for the productions that were put on.

Starting over hadn't been easy for Rose though, who was used to living in first class society. Her first two months were terrifying as she moved from the city out to Wisconsin, paying for her ticket through selling the jacket she had been wearing when Titanic sank. People were willing to pay a pretty penny for something from the great tragedy that was the sinking of the ship, so she was able to sell it off to afford her ticket and the cost of a hotel for a few days until she found an apartment and a job. From there, her new life really started while she let go of the old one she had been raised in. No more useless parties and galas or people planning her whole life for her according to who they could marry her off to based on the most money or insurance for a comfortable life. Too many girls in her social class did that, but she escaped to a whole new life.

As she got up from her bed, she made her way into the bathroom and flicked on the light, going to the sink to splash some cold water on her face. It was September, so the weather was a little stifling outside. The cold water felt good to her skin as it woke her a little and washed away some of the sweat that had pooled around her face from the nightmare. Looking in the mirror, her red, curly hair was frayed in several directions from the braid she had put it in to sleep, but otherwise looked fine. The clock on the dresser read nearly five in the morning, so she shuffled her way back to the bed and laid back down, realizing she had about two more hours before she had to get up for work.

The bed was comfortable enough as she laid back down and curled onto her side, resting her head on the pillow. September brought the cooler airs with the changing of the seasons, which made Rose happy as she was no longer stifled by the hot, humidity of the summer making her sweat in her sleep without the nightmares added on top of that. But she also remembered that fall meant that winter would soon be arriving. Jack had told her about the winters in Chippewa Falls, so she was prepared to bundle up much more and light many fires in her apartment to keep warm through those months. But for now, she was enjoying the more pleasant weather while she could. Laying there, she breathed deeply and was reminded of something else that would soon change her life. A stirring from her stomach caused her to move her hand to the gentle swell beneath her gown where a child greeted her hand with a kick.

A baby. Her baby. _Jack's child_.

Five months had come and gone since the sinking of the Titanic. And Rose was five months pregnant with her first child. A beautiful son or daughter that she hoped would have Jack's eyes and sweet smile. The permanent reminder of the love of a man she met on the most desperate night of her life, who saved her and showed her that life could be so much more beautiful, even if you were poor and had no connections in life. Jack had given her a gift far greater than any diamond or title. He had given her life, in so many ways.


End file.
